Israphel's Curse
by xLady-Knightx
Summary: Summary: After the events of 'Shadow of Israphel' Simon and Lewis have gone back to their normal lives. With Israphel trapped in the void, they would be safe. The Dark lord wants revenge on HoneyDew and Xephos for sending him to the void. And manages to curse Lewis one night I.R.L. full summary inside yogscast fic! :D


Israphel's Curse…

Hi! Been spamming my favourites on Deviantart with Yogscast and got inspired to write this. And with a little help of binge watching 'Shadow of Israphel' epic game-play and very funny. Just saying, I don't actually know what happened because sadly the series is currently on hold or something but stuff happens.

Disclaimer: this is fan made! As much as it would be amazing to meet the Yogscast and all that stuff, sadly I have not…YET!

Anyway read on!

**Summary: **After the events of 'Shadow of Israphel' Simon and Lewis have gone back to their normal lives. With Israphel trapped in the void, they would be safe. The Dark lord wants revenge on

HoneyDew and Xephos for sending him to the void. And manages to curse Lewis one night I.R.L. With a way to get through to the real world and the Yogscast as fugitives of the law, this curse is more dangerous than the team thinks. Will they save their friend? Or will Israphel get his revenge?

The final videos have been recorded for the day and the team at Yogtowers were heading home. Simon waved to Duncan as he drove off and waited for his best friend to turn on the security and lock up for the night. Hannah had left earlier claiming about a migraine so the boys needed to be quiet when they got back to the apartment. Locking the door, Lewis turned around and walked over to Simon

"Ready to go?"

"Yep, security is on and the door is locked, let's get home before Hannah calls us worried" the drive home was filled with conversation about future recording and events, they two boys were excited for the camping trip on the weekend, it was the Don't Starve Challenge. As soon as they got back to the apartment, they were quiet. Slipping through the door and silently closing it. Hannah was nowhere to be seen. While Simon made a cup of tea, Lewis snuck into the bedroom and found his girlfriend asleep. The male didn't want to wake her and closed the door.

Simon was sitting at the dining table when Lewis appeared from the bedroom "Asleep?"

"Yep, I think I'm going to jump into a multi-server for a while, come get me if you need anything"

"Alright" Lewis walked into the shared office and turned on his laptop. Minecraft was on the dock and ready to go already. Lewis signed in and got into a multi-server. He didn't realise how long it had been until Simon tapped his shoulder "Lewis?"

"Huh?"

"It's late, I'm going to bed. See you in the morning" As Simon walked out, Lewis called out quietly

"Night Simon" the bearded man smiled and walked into his room. Lewis sighed and decided to shut down for the night, but something caught his eye. "Israphel?" a sudden shock made him yelp and jump way from the screen "Bloody computer mouse" with that said, he logged out and went to bed, climbing in next to Hannah and closing his eyes.

o.O.o

From his current location. Israphel smiled and appeared into the office room. The plan was in motion, now just a little tip that the Yogscast had been breaking the law and the plan would be complete. The ghostly figure disappeared into the darkness and started the next phase. HoneyDew and Xephos will pay. He was sure of it.

o.O.o

The next morning was a busy morning at Yogtowers, everyone was excited for the next day and rushed around getting everything sorted out and camera's charged. In his office, Duncan plugged in the camera and went to find the others, the scientist was super excited about tomorrow, he went camping every chance he got. As the blond walked past the livestream room, he heard a thump and peered inside. "What happened to you?"

Lewis rubbed his head where it connected with the desk and groaned "Bloody hell" ever since getting shocked last night, he felt like crap. The world was slightly burry, he had a serious migraine all the time and he just couldn't focus.

"You alright man?" Duncan helped his friend up from the floor. Simon was doubled over laughing his ass off.

"I…I'm sorry Lewis but oh my god!" he just kept laughing.

"Should we just cut that part out?" Duncan whispered to his friend

"I don't know, maybe we should just leave it in so he's happy. Duncan why are you so fuzzy?"

"What do you mean? Did you get a concussion from hitting your head?"

"I don't think so…" there was a sudden knock on the door and Sjin poked his head through

"Uh sorry for interrupting but there's a delivery that you need to sign for" Lewis and Duncan looked at each other and headed down to the main lobby of Yogtowers. When they got down they saw a big box.

Lewis signed for the box, waved the mail man and dragged the box to the elevator. When they got into the common room the two opened the box. "SIMON!" Duncan was sure that everyone heard that. The man in question walked in

"What's up?" Lewis was fuming and trying not to laugh at the same time. When he looked into the box, his face lit up "Oh good they're here!"

"What is this exactly?" Duncan suppressed a laugh as his boss/friends argued over the delivery.

"There was a sale!"

"We don't need more bloody Jaffa cakes! The office is almost flooded with them!"

"But a sale Lewis!" Lewis sighed and rubbed at his temple, he could feel another migraine coming on.

"Alright fine. This time I'll let you off but if another delivery like this comes through so help me Simon…" the man did a little happy dance and dragged the box to the kitchen. Duncan was silently laughing. Just another day at Yogtowers for the team.

o.O.o

From his shadowed position, Israphel noticed that the sickness was taking effect of the gamer, soon the Heroes would be no more and he would take over Minecraftia and possibly the real world. He will get his revenge on the heroes and they will perish at his hand. Once and for all.

o.O.o

Hannah had heard the yell from her office and sighed, of course Simon would order Jaffa cakes that we're on sale. Currently she was rendering a video that was to go out tomorrow while they were out of the office. It had been a long time since she went out into the wilderness and camped. Screaming and running interrupted her thoughts, she peered out of her office to see Strippin, Trot and Turps chasing Ross for some reason.

"What the bloody hell is going on out here?" Turps skidded to a stop

"Sorry Hannah!" he was off again, she saw them run into the common room and mentally wished her boyfriend luck. Those four were really clumsy sometimes. She heard some curse words and a thump on the ground, the blonde, female gamer ran over to the common room and sighed again that day, there was a dog pile of Yog members, Turps was on top laughing so hard he started to wheeze a little, Ross was stuck between Duncan, Strippin and Lewis and she could just see Trot's hand under the dog pile.

"Ow…"

"What were you 4 doing exactly?" all the boys looked up at her, a bit flustered and embarrassed. The dog pile dispersed and Trot was pulled up from the floor

"I'd like to know that to…this is an office guys not a playground" the 4 culprits smiled sheepishly

"Sorry guys, just a friendly misunderstanding"

"Right, just don't crush anyone else please" the boys walked out of the common room and ran down the hall again. The three members looked at each other and laughed "Well that went well"

"Easy for you to say, you're not tiny" they laughed again and got back to what they were doing. Hannah had noticed that something was wrong with her boyfriend but let it slide to not enough sleep lately, she'd remind him about going to bed early tonight when they got home. When she got back to her office, her video had finished rendering, she saved it and added it to her schedule so it would upload to her channel tomorrow morning.

The door quietly opened and two familiar arms wrapped around her. She leaned back into the hug subconsciously and smiled. They would do this after a rough or stressful day, she guessed this counted as a rough moment. 4 grown men running around definitely counted. When she looked up into those eyes, she saw just how tired he really looked

"You look exhausted"

"I'm fine Hannah, don't worry" Lewis placed a kiss to her temple and watched her do some stuff on the computer. The two had been dating for years now, their relationship had ups and downs but they would always pull through. Lewis had thought about asking her for a while now. To settle down and start a family but with all the stuff they had been doing, he couldn't find the right time. He knew something was up since he got shocked last night, and like Hannah he thought it was because of the lack of sleep he was getting lately.

For some reason his mind would not let him sleep. Seeing Israphel on the server surprised him greatly, he was trapped in the void, there was no way he could get out without his magic. Lewis mentally sighed and shut his eyes for a second. Hannah felt his weight slump against her before sliding onto the beanbag. She looked down and smiled before getting back to her work.

A few hours later Simon walked in and smiled at the sight of his best friend curled up with Mr Owl and Hannah working "Fell asleep already?"

"Yeah surprisingly, it was only 11 in the morning, I think I'm going to take him home a little earlier today, you staying late?"

"Maybe, got some videos to render for tomorrow, need some help with him?" Hannah stood up and gently nudged her sleeping boyfriend

"No I think I've got it, I'll see you later, don't be out too late, need to get up early tomorrow" Hannah helped Lewis up who groggily said good-bye to Simon and headed home for a nap. Simon headed back to his office and started to render the video from earlier. While that was rendering, he went to find Duncan to see if everything was ready for tomorrow morning. He had also noticed that something was wrong with his best friend. They we're usually tired but falling asleep at 11 in the morning?

Something was up, but he didn't know what. Only one person did, and that person was spying on them from the shadows grinning as the sickness took hold and was getting worse, he could feel the life draining from the bloody hero, slowly but surely. He followed the hero back to the apartment and observed as the two humans slept. Protectively holding each other. Later he would strike, rip the hero's life out of his body and watch successfully as the last bit of life slipped away, leaving a hollow corpse. Israphel stayed in the shadows until the hour he would enact his revenge.

It was only a matter of time…

o.O.o

Simon locked the apartment door quietly and peered into the bedroom, both were still asleep. It had been hours since they left and it was currently 8 at night, have they really slept for 7 hours straight? The youtuber didn't worry about it and decided to watch some TV for a little while. Something to calm his excitement for tomorrow.

In their bedroom, Hannah wrapped her arm around her sleeping boyfriend and sighed, she had been awake for a while now but didn't want to move. She was happy lying here with Lewis who was still out for the count. Sleeping peacefully with no worries in the world at the moment. The sound of the television turning on alerted her that Simon must be home, as carefully as she could, Hannah un-wrapped herself from the blankets and snuck out of the room. In the living room she sat down next to Simon on the couch

"How was work?"

"Good, got some videos rendered, no more chaos happened" the two slightly laughed together and watched the movie that was currently playing. The silence was comfortable as they laughed at the funny moments just like best friends do. After the movie was finished, the two said good night to each other and drifted off to sleep for tomorrow. It was going to be a tough weekend. The team never knew how tough it was going to be…

o.O.o

The alarm rang through the apartment and three groggy youtubers walked into the living room. Still in their pyjama's or in Lewis case' what he had on the day before and made some breakfast, the heavenly smell of fresh coffee swarmed around the room and woke them up a little more.

"Well today is the day, finally get to get out of the city into the fresh air of the country side" Hannah mused as she sipped her coffee, the two boys just mumbled tiredly and drank their coffee, it was always like this in the mornings. Especially when they had to travel. After breakfast, the three took a shower and changed into some new clothes. Simon pulled Hannah aside for a moment while Lewis walked into the bedroom "What's up Simon?"

"Did you notice how pale he looked?" the blond woman nodded curiously

"Yes actually, he looked fine yesterday" suddenly her phone vibrated in her pocket "That must be Turps, go get your stuff and put it in the car, I'll be right back" Hannah walked off somewhere in the apartment while Simon grabbed his briefcase and walked down to the parking complex. It was played out so he would catch the train like he just rolled out of bed.

Upstairs, the couple locked up the apartment and headed down to the parking complex where their friend waited. Lewis had to meet Duncan at a phone box close to Yogtowers and Hannah had to meet Tups close by to help with the camera crew. They were all sorted. They dropped Simon off somewhere and headed to their meeting points.

o.O.o

Duncan was on his phone when Lewis appeared "Morning Duncan"

"Morning, everything ready?" the shorter man nodded and both looked at the camera for the intro.

"Hello and welcome to the Yogscast. Today I am here with Duncan doing the 'Don't Starve' challenge, now Simon was meant to meet us here as well but I have no idea where he is"

"Probably too early for him" Duncan snickered next to his friend.

"Maybe, it's the crack of 9am and we're ready to get our camp on, so who's ready for a weekend in the beautiful country side?" the camera crew put up their hands and the two headed out of the parks gate.

"So are we just going to meet Simon at the camp point?"

"Pretty much, ready to go?" the blond nodded and the two got ready to head out. Duncan climbed into the car and turned to Turps who was next to him

"So all we got to do now is get the GPS out"

"Wait didn't you say your data ran out the other day?"

"Oh shit yeah! Great now we need to rely on maps" Turps snickered in the passenger seat and zoomed in on the book.

With the others, Hannah pressed the record button "Alright we're rolling"

"Ok so basically, the idea of this trip is to survive the night in the "wild" and Turps has set some challenges for us" Lewis started the car and pulled out of the car park space. When he passed Duncan he yelled out and almost hit the car in front

"Jesus Christ Lewis! Eyes on the road!" the man laughed at his girlfriend's tone and drove off onto the main street of Bristol.

Duncan laughed as his friend almost hit the car as Turps zoomed in "Wow that was close" Duncan pulled out onto the road and both friends headed to the camp drop point.

o.O.o

After being dropped off, Simon walked over to the train station and got his ticket. Sjin was with him recording the scene. They climbed onto the train and took their seats.

"So Simon, was this the plan or you really couldn't find a way to get to the camp point?"

"No this was scripted, just cut this part out" the two laughed and watched the scenery go by.

"You know I've been wondering, what exactly did you put in the briefcase Simon?" Sjin kept the camera trained onto his friends face.

"Well you see, in this briefcase is something that everyone needs, it's a very important item" he opened the briefcase and showed Sjin the contents "Wellingtons! Very important, don't want your feet getting wet" Sjin laughed and they got off the train to catch a taxi to the drop point.

o.O.o

Lewis groaned and checked over the engine for a third time "Lewis seriously, it's burnt out!" Hannah frustratingly stood there watching her boyfriend try to cool the engine down so they could keep going.

"Well then, hopefully we've gotten a little further than the others so…" he turned around and saw Duncan pulling up "Or maybe not" they all started to laugh and so spent the next hour trying to repair the engine, lucky it cooled down easily and they were back on the road in no time. Lewis felt crappier by the minute but pushed it off, a simple bug wasn't going to stop him spending the weekend camping with his friends.

o.O.o

At the drop point, Simon and Sjin waited for the others to turn up. After about half an hour, the others pulled up and they regrouped "Hi guys"

"Hey Simon, how did you get here exactly?" Duncan asked his friend curiously. "Looks like you just rolled out of bed"

"I did and took the train, no one said you had to drive" the others laughed as Duncan shrugged.

"Right then, does anyone know what our first challenge is?" Simon looked around and spotted some cards "conveniently" placed under a rock.

"Oh look! What's this 'conveniently' placed under this rock" the others laughed as Simon reached down to grab the cards. He walked back over to the others and read out the first challenge "Congratulations, you can use a GPS. Now let's see if you can find your way to your campsite" Lewis pointed down a road

"Already know where it is so that's convenient, what's the next challenge Simon?" the man looked down at the second card

"Dehydration kills, find a way to keep yourself hydrated"

"Right then, see you at the site guys" Lewis and Duncan pulled out their camp gear and Simon headed off down the track "Has he got anything?"

"Simon did you bring any gear?"

"Yes but I gave it to an old farmer, I'll just go grab it, see you there" the other two watched their friend amusingly and started to walk down the path, they came across a pad locked gate and climbed over it without trouble. Well almost. "Is there a way to open this?"

"It's pad locked Simon you're just going to have to climb over it, give me your stuff and climb over" Duncan grabbed the briefcase and Simon climbed over. After overcoming the obstacle, the team kept going, they came up to a flat area next to a rather deep ditch littered with tall trees.

"Well this looks good" the team set their gear down and turned to the camera "Right, we've found the camp spot now to fight dehydration, I've got a lot of water in here so that's sorted"

"What are you going to make a cup of tea or something?" the others laughed and Duncan opened his pack

"What about you then?" Simon grabbed his starbucks (others are available) Styrofoam cup "Nice" Duncan started to pull out some stuff and tried to pull the item out of his pack

"Can you give me a hand getting this out?"

"What is in this?" Lewis helped Duncan pull out the large barrel type thing "Oh my god you had this in there the whole time?"

"How did you even get it in there?" Duncan heaved the bag up a little

"With effort" the bag came free and the barrel was freed from the confines of the pack "There we go"

"What?" Simon was really surprised that a barrel of cider could fit in a camping pack. So the team got themselves some cider and got ready for the next challenge Turps passed Lewis the card off camera and trained the lens on them again "What's our next challenge then?"

"Well done, you've managed to prevent dehydration, now it's time to survive the night, fix yourself some shelter to protect yourself from the night life" Duncan smirked and grabbed the round flowery item from his pack

"Is that your tent Duncan?" the team snickered as the man nodded and took off the cover, the tent popped open and floated down to the ground. "Well then, that was easy" they all laughed again.

"What are you going to do Simon?"

"Well I got my umbrella and briefcase"

"Useful" Hannah pulled the Go Pro out of her bag

"Lewis come here for a minute let's get this set up" while Lewis got the Go Pro connected, Duncan pulled out his sleeping bag and set it in his tent. "Alright, all set"

"Cool thanks Hannah"

"Be careful when going down there alright?" he gave her a peck on the cheek

"Of course I will, I'll see you in a bit" he grabbed the rope and tied it to the tree

"Lewis are you sure that's tight enough?" Simon asked a little uneasy

"Don't worry Simon, I'll be fine, even though there's thorns right there" Lewis wrapped the rope around his body and turned on the Go Pro "Is it on?" the others peered down and waved at the screen

"Hello there"

"Yeah it's on, ready Sjin?"

"Ready" the two started to climb down the side of the ditch, trying not to trip over and end up rolling down. The Go Pro caught the track as they climbed down to the bottom. Hannah was slightly worried as she filmed the two up the top of the ditch set up Simon's delivery from Amazon. Duncan pulled out his machete and cut though the tape keeping the box sealed.

"So how do we get the spike into the ground it's like a little bit of dirt than the rest is stone"

"Well I guess I could just stand up like this and sleep" Simon held the large parasol umbrella and pretended to sleep. "Actually this is quite comfortable" Duncan laughed and helped Simon set up the stuff.

Down below Lewis heaved a large log onto the support and threw his tent lining over it. "There we go, almost done" the man threw the cameo netting over the top and secured it down "Right, there we go all finished, the cameo netting makes my tent invisible so that will be good. Now there is a risk of my foot accidently. Oh, no, oh crap no!" his foot accidently kicked the support log and the shelter crashed down on his back "Dam…"

We'll just have to rebuild" so for the next half an hour they rebuilt the shelter and secured it more tightly.

"Right then. Ready to head back up?"

"Ready" the pair started to climb back up the ditch to get to the others. As they climbed up, Simon called down to them.

"You two alright?"

"Yeah got camp set up and all that, what's our next challenge?" Simon peered at the cards in his hands.

"Well done you have successfully made some shelter, now it's time to ward off the cold and your growing hunger for the night. Well sounds easy enough" Duncan snorted next to the shorter mal

"Let me guess, you bought Jaffas"

"Well obviously!" the group of Yog members laughed, while they were distracted, a shadowy figure appeared behind Lewis, the time was right. Israphel's ghostly hand phased through Lewis' back and ripped out his soul, a glowing orb of light appeared in is hands, the demon vanished and watched as the effects took over.

The nauseous feeling suddenly came back from earlier. Lewis rubbed his temple trying to rid the migraine coming on and the world wouldn't stop spinning. Hannah noticed from where she was standing holding the camera and passed it to Turps.

"Hold this for a sec" the woman watched as her boyfriend stumble a bit trying to grip onto something "Lewis? Are you alright?" all attention drew to their friend.

"Y…yeah just dizzy…" dizzy was an understatement. Lewis' eyes suddenly rolled into the back of his head as his limp body tumbled back down the ditch.

"LEWIS!" the other members ran to the edge and saw that their friend had tumbled down quite far, blood splattered against a rock. Hannah and Turps jumped down the side of the ditch while Duncan called the ambulance. As the two got down to their friend, Duncan called out to them from above

"An ambulance is on the way!"

"Alright! Keep him still he may have neck damage" Hannah held her boyfriend's head still as Turps checked him over for any injuries. The distant sound of sirens could be heard and Simon ran to the drop point to call then over, h didn't even bother complaining as he vaulted over the fence in panic.

"Over here!" The ambulance drove in and the paramedics rushed out. They cut the gate open, grabbed the stretcher and followed Simon to where the others were. The woman descended the ditch and headed over to the others.

Lewis groaned and opened his eyes to see a very worried Hannah "Hannah…"

"Don't speak everything's going to be alright, we're going to take you to the hospital" her voice had become distant as he passed out again. Hannah waved over the paramedic as she climbed down.

"Good work keeping him a still as possible, how did he get down here?" she checked for injuries as she talked

"We were talking and recording for our Youtube channel when he suddenly passed out and tumbled down"

"You're from the Yogscast right?" Turps nodded "My son is a big fan, watches you every day" Hannah felt touched that the child loved them but now was not the time to waste it. The paramedic and Turps heaved Lewis onto the stretcher and tied him down. Hannah never let go, keeping him still as much as possible. As soon as they strapped him in, Hannah and Turps helped the woman get up to the ledge where the others were waiting. The male paramedic stood by waiting for his partner to appear again.

Simon was trembling where he stood as they loaded his best friend into the ambulance. He saw that Hannah was suddenly close to tears and pulled her into a hug. "It's alright Hannah, he'll be alright"

"How could we not see the signs, this morning he looked so pale…" his grip became slightly tighter

"I should have said something, go with him we'll meet you there" Hannah pulled away and wiped her tears

"Thank you" the blonde woman walked over where the man was waiting and jumped into the ambulance. Duncan placed a hand onto Simon's shoulder

"Come on we better get going" the team packed up the gear and drove off to the hospital. Hannah sat there with her boyfriend's hand in hers. It was scary seeing one of their family in the hospital, it effected everything at Yogtowers and at home. They got to the hospital and Hannah was directed to a waiting room, no one else was in there so the silence was deafening.

Frantic footsteps were heard running down the hall and she looked up to see the others running in. Simon was at her side in a split second holding her tightly. She hadn't realised she had been shaking until now.

Turps pulled out his phone and called the office to fill them in, once he got off, he came back to the others "Minty's on her way" Sjin nodded and joined the others in comforting the two best friends. A nurse came up to them not long after

"Excuse me, are you Hannah Rutherford?"

"Yes that's me, is he alright?" the nurse locked at her sympathetically

"He is alright but there is something you should know…" the others stared at the nurse with worry deep in their eyes "I'm sorry but, he has fallen into a coma to heal" Hannah burst into tears. This shouldn't be happening, they were only meant to go on a camping trip. "You can go see him but only a few at a time, room 208 down the hall and to your left"

"Thank you" the nurse walked off and the team let Simon and Hannah go in first. They opened the door and peered inside, the room was white and sterile, machines beeped calmly, the curtains were slightly open and a figure laid motionlessly on the bed, and IV pumped saline solution and other chemicals into his bloodstream and a plaster bandage was taped to his forehead where he smashed against the rock.

"Lewis…" Hannah sat down next to the bed and took his hand in hers, Simon sat on the other side and watched them closely. "This wasn't meant to happen, we were only meant to go on a camping trip. I should have said something this morning…"

"Hannah this isn't your fault, I should have said something as well but we both know he would have brushed it off" they both felt at blame at their current predicament, the door opened and two arms wrapped around Hannah's shoulders

"Minty…"

"Shh he's alright now Hannah shh" they were like sisters, they told each other everything. For the next week, Hannah never left his side, barely getting any sleep, just running on coffee. Duncan, Simon and Minty stayed with her as much as they could. The others came around every now and then to check up on her, she was exhausted, running off coffee, hope that he would wake up and worry that he would never open those eyes again.

It was very early in the morning and Hannah had dosed off, her head laying against their entwined hands. She didn't see or feel the twitch of her boyfriend's hand in hers. Exhaustion had ran her dry of energy.

The twitch turned into movement as Lewis started to come to, eyes still closed but coming out of the abyss of sleep. With a pounding headache wracking his brain, stiff muscles from no use at all, Lewis carefully opened his eyes and looked around the room, he vaguely remembered Hannah saying something about the hospital after he passed out. But he couldn't remember how he had passed out, all of a sudden he felt like crap and the next thing he knew he wakes up in a hospital room. His girlfriend asleep next to him and sleep dragging him back down again to heal.

"Hannah…" it was a very faint whisper as he passed out again, not sure when he would wake up again. Hannah woke up with a start, she recognised the voice that called her name, had he woken up? She looked up to his still sleeping form and sighed. Must have been her mind playing tricks on her. Why was this happening? It wasn't fair to him, he did nothing to deserve this.

The next day was a shock to the team, they were with Hannah at the hospital as usual until a sudden text came through to Sjin "Oh my god!"

"What? What is it?"

"The police, they want to question us, we haven't done anything have we?" the others shook their heads. The door suddenly burst open and 3 officers stood there

"All of you, out now" Hannah stood by Lewis protectively as the others surrounded them

"What's this about officer? We haven't done anything wrong" the police officer in front grabbed Mint's arm

"Out, now!" they started to drag the captive creeper out of the room, Sjin ran over and punched the officer in the face

"Get your bloody hand off her!" the team defended their friends from the officers while Hannah and Turps was in the room

"Quick, unhook him we need to get out of here!" Turps carefully removed the IV needles and helped Hannah put Lewis into a change of spare clothes they had brought if he woke up. Turps carried his friend and ran for the doors down below, Hannah was at his side clearing through the startled nurses and patients, the officers chased after the team as they ran out to the van and drove off.

Duncan drove through the streets trying to cut off the cops chasing them "Duncan drive into that alley!" Duncan swerved over and drove into the dark alley way, the cop cars drove straight past them. The van blended into the shadows perfectly. The team sighed in relief, they needed to get home fast. Duncan drove to Yogtowers and they went through the back entrance.

When they walked into the common room, the others gasped and rushed over. Kim ran over to her boyfriend "Duncan what happened?"

"He's in a coma Kim…" Duncan held her tightly as she started to cry into his chest. The team of Yog members started to either cry or comfort the others.

"We have a problem, the police are after us for some unknown reason, so we're going to leave town for a bit alright? If they come here…" Sparkles* placed a hand of Minty's shoulder

"Don't worry we'll be fine here, be safe alright?" the team hugged each other and said goodbye to their family for who knows how long, the rest of them were going to find a way to clear their names. For the rest of the day, the 7 yog members packed up their stuff from the office and drove to their apartments to grab some more stuff.

Around midnight, they set off. Kim had volunteered to go with them if they ran into the police on the road so she would be driving while the others hid in the back of the van. Covered by blankets. They had piled their suitcases on top so it looked like Kim was going on a big holiday. The team were crushed together and silent. As they stopped for fuel, Kim opened the door and peered into the mas of blankets "You guys alright in here?"

Sjin nodded "We're good for now, just a little cramped, you alright driving all night?"

"We're not far from London so we could get a motel close to there for the night" the others nodded and Kim filled up the van, lucky it was a 24hr fuel station. The small Yog member filled up and got back on the road. Under the blankets the team surrounded their family tightly, Hannah and Simon held onto Lewis tightly while Duncan had his arm around Hannah's shoulders, the drive was a bit uncomfortable being crammed in so tight but they had to get out of Bristol until their names had been cleared. The van slowed to a stop and Kim opened the door again.

"Everything alright Kim?"

"Yeah, found a motel for the night, stay here a minute" Kim walked into reception and got a room for the night. She came back and opened the van for the others to climb out, they walked into the room and locked the door. They all sorted out sleeping arrangements for the night and talked about their game plan

"We need to find a way to clear our names and wake him up" Minty rubbed Hannah's back comfortingly as she spoke, "The only way to do that is find the evidence against us and destroy it" the team nodded

"Getting into the evidence vault will be tricky, how are we going to sneak in and get the evidence?"

"That I'm not so sure about…"

"How about we get some sleep and think about it tomorrow morning" Simon said and everyone nodded. They all huddled up together and fell asleep. They were all soundly sleeping, except Hannah. Dreams plagued her mind and would not let her rest easy, visions circled through her head as she tossed and turned on the bed, she started to mumble in her sleep. Those mumbles increased as she dreamed, her tossing and turning turned to thrashing around and screaming. His face…that ghostly face…glowing red eyes…darkness…

"_Hannah!" _that voice!

"Lewis? Where are you?!"

"_Hannah, help me please…" _he appeared next to her in the darkness, ghostly skin, red eyes, claws ripping at her flesh as he turned into a monster. A glowing orb of light appeared in a cage, a giant figure loomed over him

"_**He is mine…" **_a void of space started to pull her in, a black hole taking her away, she reached out for her lover's hand

"_Hannah!" _

"Lewis help me!"

"_Wake up!" _

"_Hannah wake up!" _she was sucked into the black hole screaming her throat raw. In the motel room, Turps held her down as Sjin tried to wake her up "Hannah! Hannah wake up it's just a dream!" her thrashing died down as she opened her bloodshot eyes, tears ran down her face as she gasped for air

"Sjin?"

"Hey, welcome back to the land of the living, you alright?" she looked around at her family and collapsed into his chest, Sjin rubbed her back as she let the floodgates open. "It's alright Hannah, you're alright now"

"I…I saw him Sjin…he turned into a monster…there was a glowing orb of light trapped in a cage, there was this man…red eyes…pale…" Simon stiffened instantly

"No…it can't be him…" Kim turned to hr friend

"Simon? What's wrong?"

"He was trapped, we stopped him…"

"Who Simon, who are you talking about?" there was a moment of silence, a sudden gust of wind fell through the room sending chills down everyone's spine

"Israphel…" the room got instantly colder as he said the bastard's name. Simon had never wanted to hear that name again, and now his best friend's life was on the line. Memories of when they fought came flooding back, the three of them in the end, Endermen raging around with their queen, the dragon hunting them down, so much blood…they barely made it back to the real world.

"But that's impossible, you locked him away in the void!" Kim almost yelled from where she was in Duncan's lap. It was a cramped room

"You're right, but how did he escape the void and come to the real world?"

"That's a question we currently don't have answers to Mints, all we can do now is try to clear our names and save Lewis" they all nodded and attempted to go back to sleep. Eventually they did, all holding onto each other for comfort. Hannah was the last one to fall asleep, she just laid there holding onto her family for safety and assurance that they would get out of this mess.

"We'll save you Lewis, I promise"

o.O.o

The next morning Sjin snuck out of the room and unlocked the van, it was currently 4am and no one else would be awake. Kim put the room key on the front desk with a note saying 'Left early, thanks for the room' and the team piled into the van. Driving through London would be risky, but they had to get out of the UK for the time being. It was around 8 in the morning when something a bit unpredicted happened. The police had pulled them over for a random breath check. They were silent as Kim pulled over

"God morning Miss, we just need to check that you haven't been drinking in the last 48 hours"

"Ok" Kim sounded weary as the officer noticed the suitcases in the back when she took the test. She came up clean.

"On a big holiday I see, you're clear, have a good day"

"You too officer" Kim drove off down the road and used her hand to whack the suitcases for the all clear signal. Duncan peered his head up

"All good?"

"Yeah he noticed the suitcases and thought I was going on a big holiday. How are you holding up?"

"Better than last time, how are you holding up?"

"A little tired but I can grab a coffee at some point" Duncan took her free hand comfortingly. They had also been together for a long time. Kim had wanted to get engaged at some point and Duncan was going to ask her on their anniversary in a few months. Now he doesn't know if he would get the chance.

In the back, Simon's thoughts lingered back to the final battle with Israphel. The screams of pain filtered through his mind, the blood curdling scream of rage that Israphel let loose as he was dragged down into the void. How they felt sick for weeks after coming back to the office. Covered in random cuts and bruises. It was funny how they got hurt I.R.L when they were playing a video game.

_Flashback…_

_The two heroes followed the bastard into the end. As they teleported, they both felt extremely dizzy like they were actually there "Whoa" Simon rubbed his temple as his character stood still looking around the obsidian and end stone room they teleported to._

"_You alright friend?"_

"_Yeah. You?"_

"_A little" the two pushed their characters forward and out to face the demon. Knight_Peculiar appeared next to them_

"_Heroes this is our only chance to stop him" Xephos placed a hand onto his companions shoulder, it felt like their souls were actually in their Minecraft skins_

"_Don't worry friend, we'll stop him and Minecraftia will be safe again" a dreaded laugh cut through the empty space of the end_

"_**You have no chance heroes, you will die here and Minecrafia will be mine!" **__the ghostly man appeared in front of them._

"_Just give up Israphel, ya bloody bastard! You won't win this!" Simon charged forward with his diamond pickaxe ready to strike the demon, but he was forced away into an obsidian pillar_

"_Simon!" Xephos ran to his friend and helped the dwarf up. In the streaming room, Simon appeared to be lying on the ground stunned. Lewis helped his friend up onto the chair again and checked him over, a small cut was all he gained on his skull but it wasn't too bad. "You ok?"_

"_Dizzy…" in the game, Xeph moved HoneyDew out of sight from the Endermen and the Dragon._

"_Rest here for a bit alright? I'll hold him off as much as I can" Honeydew watched as his friend no brother charged at the demon, they were locked in a deadly dance. Acid coated the ground as the Enderdragon tried to kill the people who had invaded her home. Xephos managed to get decent hits in but was slowly losing. In the stream room Simon could see the cuts appearing on his friends flesh as they fought and got up to help in stopping him once and for all. _

_Knight_Peculiar had been badly wounded and was resting behind a pillar, he wanted to help the heroes but his broken leg would not allow him to. The two heroes managed to get the upper hand but because of their wounds, fatigue was getting to them as was blood loss. The void giving off powerful radiation that could kill if they got to close. _

_Finally after what seems like days, they had Israphel cornered on the edge. All heavily wounded as the two forced the demon back. "It's over Israphel, you've lost!" _

"_Just give up ya bloody idiot it's over!" the demon stared into their eyes and through to their souls. _

"_**I will be back heroes and you and your precious Mineraftia will fall!" **__Israphel stepped back and fell into the void never to be seen again. Or so the heroes fought, the two collapsed to their knees exhausted. _

"_We…did it…friend" _

"_We just…saved…the world" the two carefully got to their feet, pain searing through their bodies and looked around, the end was almost destroyed. Blood coated the surface, their blood…_

_The only way home was to defeat the Enderdragon, but they were too weak to do it, Knight_Peculiar stumbled out from behind a pillar and quickly as he could walked over to the heroes "You did it heroes, you defeated the demon that plagued this world" _

"_Yay…" they were all exhausted. "How will we get back though? The only way we can open the portal is defeating the Enderdragon and none of us are in our best health to do it"_

"_We'll have to jump…" the other two looked at the dwarf confused "The only way home is to jump off the world" _

"_But won't that kill us?"_

"_It is the only way heroes, you need to get back home and rest up" the two looked at each other and nodded. The three men stood at the end of the platform and stared into the void. HoneyDew took hold of Xephos' hand tightly_

"_Ready Simon?" the dwarf looked at his friend_

"_Ready" with a mental countdown, they jumped. In the stream room, the two collapsed exhausted. They couldn't move and felt sick to their stomachs. "We…did it…"_

"_We…did…" the two lay there on the ground, blood dripped from their wounds causing a puddle. The door opened and through blurry vision they saw it was Kim and Teutron_

"_What the hell?! HANNAH!" they didn't remember what happened next. They woke up at home, bandages covering their bodies and they felt horrible. Through the next week they couldn't go into the office they were throwing up so much, Hannah was worried, so suddenly they got hurt and now throwing up everything. Lewis being the workaholic he is, tried to sneak out to Yogtowers but was caught and put on house arrest, Simon thought it was pretty funny. _

_End flashback._

It was night when Simon looked around again, he must have been out of it for a while. Turps peered over Minty's shoulder "Hey Simon, you alright. Looked like you zoned out"

"Yeah I'm alright Turps, just thinking about things, where are we?"

"Near the border of England and France, going to stop somewhere for the night I think, Kim needs a break from driving, since we're not in the UK we should be alright for now" Simon nodded and watched as the street lights flicked by. They came up to Border Patrol and passed through easily. They didn't suspect a thing.

Kim found a motel and pulled up for the night, it was close to a station where they could resupply with things and fuel. She paid for a few nights stay and went to the room. This room was bigger than the last time and more comfortable. The team once again settled down in the room.

"How is everyone doing so far?" being cramped in the back of the van was really uncomfortable. Everyone said that they were ok and Sjin wrapped a comforting arm around the smaller girl

"How about you Kim? You've been driving for hours now"

"Just tired that's all. Since we're out of Bristol we should be alright now for a while, unless word has gotten out already" so for the next week they drove through France, stopping every few nights for sleep. Figuring out a way to get back in Bristol and clear their names, find a way to summon Israphel and wake their friend up before it's too late…

o.O.o

_**1 week later…**_

They were exhausted. Literally exhausted. Too drained to do anything. But they had to keep going. Tonight they were going back to Bristol and getting their lives back. They were going to find Israphel and get Lewis soul back, even if it killed them.

Back at Yogtowers, the team was in chaos. No one stopped worrying about their friends and the fans were getting worried too. Sparkles* was trying so hard to keep everyone sane, but didn't last long. They were all getting sick with worry. Some had to stay home on sick leave they got so worried. They had heard nothing from their friends since they left 2 weeks ago. Until now…

Everyone crowded around the phone on the table as Sjin's number appeared. Sparkles* hit loud speaker and answered immediately

"Sjin?"

"_Yeah it's me, everything alright there?" _Zoey called out over the crowd

"We're fine Sjin, we're more worried about you guys"

"_We're alright, well mostly. We're coming back tonight to sneak into the police station. We also know who hurt Lewis" _everyone gasped

"Who Sjin? Who did it?" there was a brief pause and the shuffling around

"_It was Israphel" _saying the name sent chills down everyone's spine

"But he's a character in a PC game! How is that possible?"

"_Don't know, but we need to find him soon. Rythian are you there buddy?"_

"Yes Sjin I'm here"

"_Is there a way to get into the Minecraft world? Like transferring souls or something like that?"_

"Um…I think it is possible somehow, it shouldn't be but it is. What do you need me to do?"

"_We need someone to get in there and find Israphel. We figured out that Lewis' soul was ripped out using magic, is there something to counter that magic?"_

"There may be a mod that we could use, I'll find ne and install it right away" the man ran from the common room and into his office. Sparkles* picked up the phone

"We'll figure something out Sjin, stay safe alright?"

"_You too, we'll see you soon" _the call cut out and everyone stood there dumbfounded. How had a character from an old series managed to get to the real world? How would they counter the magic?

"Alright everyone let's just calm down and figure out where Israphel is, get on and search for as long as you can alright, but don't overdo it. If you can record as normal but try to spend as much time looking for him, this is critical, our friends life is at stake and we will not lose him" everyone cheered at Zoey's mini speech and ran off to find the demon.

It took for hour to get a clue as to where he would be. It took even longer to track down the clues hey had. In his office, Rythian typed away installing the mods he needed. A mod that could get them in and a mod to counter the magic that as used. All they needed now was the others.

o.O.o

Hannah was silent as they drove to Bristol. They were very worried about her, she hadn't said a thing since the phone call and looked exhausted to even function. Once again they were hidden in the van as Kim drove through the streets. When they were in France they would take turns so Kim could sleep properly. Now she was back at the wheel. As they neared their destination, Minty looped an arm around her friends shoulder "You alright Han?"

"Yeah I'm alright" She lied.

She wasn't alright, her boyfriend was in a coma, her friends were fugitives of the law and Israphel was out there with Lewis' life in his ghostly hands. It was midnight when they pulled up to the apartment, lucky no one saw them as they snuck up the stairs. Simon quietly knocked on the door and hoped that one of them would answer.

Martyn was in the living room playing WoW on his laptop when he heard the knock on the door "Who would come here at this time of night?" the blonde walked over and opened the door "Oh my god" Hannah looked at her friend tiredly

"Martyn, we need your help"

"Sure come on in, Kaeyi!" Martyn called to his girlfriend who ran down the stairs with Kiki and Pascal following after her

"What happened?" Turps set his friend on the couch as Kaeyi checked him over.

"He's in a coma…" Hannah wanted to just find Israphel and beat the bloody cure out of the ghostly villain. Martyn was there when Sjin had called earlier and pulled Hannah to his chest

"Hey he'll be alright Han, we promise we'll sort everything out" once again tears slid down her face as the others joined the hug. All giving her comfort. After a few minutes she had fallen asleep and Martyn set her on the couch and tucked her in. they set up the spare blankets and stuff, said goodnight to Martyn and Kaeyi who went upstairs and settled down for the night, they were safe there.

The next morning Kaeyi searched up the local newspaper and found the article, the crime had hit front page a couple of days ago. Everyone crowded around the desk as she scanned it over in paint. Something was off about the photo. Duncan instantly spotted it.

"There zoom in!" Kaeyi enlarged the spot where he said and saw the fault. Whoever made this image wasn't very good at photoshopping and left something behind foolishly. "Whoever made this is a serious beginner in photoshop"

"We wouldn't do that anyway though but now we have proof!" finally they would clear their names. They ran down the stairs and over to Minty who was downstairs "Mints! We can clear our names, the photo is fake!" the captive creeper smiled sadly, Turps saw and instantly caught on

"Mints? What's wrong?" everyone stared at her worriedly

"His pulse, it's going down, we're running out of time"

"No…" Hannah ran over to her comatose boyfriend and placed two fingers to his neck, faint thumps hit her fingertips. They were losing him. "No, no, no! We need to hurry!"

"Sjin call the others!" Sjin pulled out his phone and called Rythian. As the phone rang it was silent, until Hannah screamed

"He's not breathing!" Hannah started compressing against his chest, begging his heart to keep going. After 30 the blonde forced air down his throat, she kept going. The others held their breath as she started her 6th round of compressions. Suddenly Lewis just flung up into a sitting position choking on air for a minute. His eyes unfocused but open. "Lewis?"

No response, the still comatose youtuber's eyes rolled back into his head and he fell against Hannah's chest. Still out for the count.

"Dammit, at last he's breathing again" everyone released their breaths and sighed in relief, he was going to be ok for the moment. Sjin hung up the call and looked at them excitedly.

"We got something" they all packed up their stuff and headed over to the offices. They snuck in through the back door and up the elevator. They walked into the common room and found everyone waiting

"You're alright!" Zoey ran over to hug her friends. Everyone else joined in the group hug. After a few minutes they pulled away "We found him!"

"You're amazing Zo I knew you could do it. What's our plan?" for the next hour the team explained their plan to the others. For now they were going down to the police station to clear their names. Then they would go into Minecraftia and save their friend.

In Minecraftia, Israphel sneered at the person chained to the wall _**"Your friends are persistent, but they won't win"**_ the figure said nothing and just glared at the demon _**"Not in the mood to talk hero? Such a shame, hearing you beg for their lives is quite entertaining. Maybe I should take someone else's life, say that owl maiden you love so much" **_he figure attempted to lunge at the demon, blood dripped from where the chains dug into their wrists

"Don't you touch her! You have me Israphel. Don't hurt my friends!" the demon smiled at the broken figure. Soon he would perish, the he will destroy the other hero and Minecraftia will be his once again!

The team walked out of the police station smiling, they had cleared their names and were now free. They drove back to the offices as quickly as the law would allow them and they all jumped onto their accounts. Rythian activated the mod and everyone swapped to creative mode to get the equipment needed, here was no time to collect resources.

"Everyone ready?" a chorus of yes's went through the headsets. Simon was petrified, the last time they had done this they barely made it out. He steeled himself and collected the gear needed, he would get his best friend back. No matter the cost. "Alright right click on the soul transfer. Now be warned, half of you is still linked to your body, if you get hurt in game it will affect you I.R.L so please do not die in game. Good luck everyone"

Everyone right clicked on the machine and felt a tingly feeling pass through them, they respawned in a forest lit with torches. "We left a path, follow me and be quiet, his minions are roaming the place" the team crept through the forest following the path silently, keeping an eye out for Israphel's minions. They came across a nether portal surrounded by flames. The team jumped through and ended up in an obsidian fortress. Definitely man crafted. They split up and started searching

"Simon have you been here before?"

'No I haven't but it seems familiar, this way" Simon, Rythian, Hannah and Nilesy snuck through the fortress looking for any signs or clues. The others went a different way and followed the path upstairs while they had gone down. The corridors were lit with redstone torches, barely giving of any glow. Faint talking caught the dwarves hearing and he silently ushered the others around a corner. Footsteps were heard and someone walked past the, it was too dark to see who though. They snuck back the way the figure came and came upon a dark corridor with a single iron door at the end. There were no traps either.

"What do you thinks in there?" Rythian's eyes glowed purple for a moment and went back to normal

"There's a heat source in there, it could be a person" they all crept up to the door and opened it quietly. It was dark in the room, nothing was in there except a lone figure. Blood ran down their arms and chains held them to the wall

"If you're here to get me to talk Israphel, it won't work" they knew that voice, could it be…Hannah stepped forward cautiously

"Lewis?" the figure looked up surprised

"Han" she flung her arms around her boyfriend shaking "You have to get out of here now! Israphel knows you're here!"

"We just got you back we're not leaving you here!"

"_**Oh I believe you will" **_they all turned around at the voice, the demon himself stood there in the doorway. The team readied themselves for a battle but he just stood there smiling, he raised his hand and Lewis started to curl in on himself as a searing hot pain shot through his chest

"Stop it Israphel! You'll kill him!"

"_**Oh but my dear, that was the intention all along. He has been a thorn in my side since I was thrown into the void"**_

"You weren't thrown in you bloody jumped!" Simon stood protectively over his family. The pain subsided a little and left Lewis almost choking on air, Hannah rubbed his back comfortingly while the others stood over them ready to fight.

"_**You are correct hero, but now I am back and I will have my revenge! Minecraftia will be mine and you will be destroyed!" **_the glowing orb in his hands started to crack.

"NO!" Nilesy slashed at the demon and cut off his arm. The blood curdling scream ripped through the small room

"_**You will pay!" **_Israphel flung Nilesy into the wall leaving him unconscious, in the real world, his body slumped against the char unresponsive. Lyndon curled up in his lap waiting for him to wake up.

"Dam you demon!" they attacked the ghostly man full force, the glowing orb kept cracking, choked sounds filled the room and blood started to drip from Lewis' mouth. They were running out of time. They needed to get that orb back into the real world. From behind them, the others charged at the demon joining the fight. They had heard the scream and came running. Everyone ended up getting injured somehow. Not fatal but they would hurt like a bitch tomorrow morning. Simon slashed at the chains holding his brother and watched as he fell into Hannah's chest, blood covered her shirt but she didn't care, they needed out.

Sips managed to get a hit on Israphel's face and cut right through his left eye. The demon screamed again and slipped on his own blood. He was cornered. "It's over Demon, give up" from where hey ere they were surrounded by lava, Israphel held his hand over the lava pit. Everyone froze. Without knowing Duncan slipped on his flying ring and got ready to jump.

"_**You're too late hero! Your friend will die!" **_the orb slipped form his hand, the others screamed and Duncan jumped after it, head first into the lava. Sjin stabbed his sword right through Israphel's chest and flung the demon over the edge. _**"NO!" **_his scream was the last thing they heard before he disappeared. Hopefully for good this time. Duncan flew back up with the orb safely in his hands.

They all cheered at the scientist and Rythian spawned in another soul transfer. "Let's go home" they all touched the block and disappeared. Their souls were transferred back to their bodies and they ran to the common room. Duncan had he orb in his hands still. He passed the orb to Rythian and they all watched as it disappeared into Lewis' body. A glowing light surrounded the room blinding them for a moment, then it dispersed. Replaced with a purple magic as Rythian sealed the link. "It's sealed but unstable, lucky I made some of these while in Minecraft" he passed a small box of tables to Hannah. "Because it was dark magic used, he has become unattached from his body, if he misses one day, terrible things could happen" Hannah nodded sighing in relief

"Will he wake up?"

"He will soon, it takes a little while. Go home Han we'll sort everything out here" he blonde nodded and with the help of Simon, they took Lewis home and put him in bed. Then waited.

About 4 hours later, he started to wake up. His vision was blurry and his chest hurt like hell but he was awake. When his eyes focused he saw his girlfriend and best friend asleep next to the bed. "Han?" she shot up immediately and smiled

"Hey, how you feeling?"

"Horrible…what happened?" Hannah shook her head slightly and pulled him to her chest

"I'll explain later, it's a long story, right now you need some rest" Lewis smiled and reached into his pocket, surprisingly it hadn't gotten lost

"Han?"

"Hm?"

"There's something I need to ask you" Hannah looked at him confusingly, he steeled his nerves and held the little box in his hand "Ok, we've known each other for a long time and when I sked you to be my girlfriend I was so nervous. You're my everything Han and I feel like the luckiest m on earth to be your boyfriend so" he opened the box and Hannah gasped with tears in her eyes "Will you make me the happiest man in the world and be my wife?"

She was speechless, her eyes twinkled as she flung her arms around his neck "Yes!"

"Really?"

"Of course I'll marry you" he slipped the ring on her finger and pulled her close, for the first time in a long time, their lips met in sync. They didn't want this moment to end. Until a cough made them break apart. Simon was sitting there grinning like an idiot

"Congrats you two" he pulled them into a group hug tightly. They all laughed together for the first time in weeks. Life was back to normal. Over the course of a few months, they were engaged. Duncan proposes to Kim who also said yes, videos went out as normal. They got married, Simon found someone special, both Hannah and Kim got pregnant and had beautiful kids. They moved to a small neighbourhood near the offices. Everyone was happy. Their lives were back to normal.

DONE! Yay! Only took a week :D thanks so much for reading everyone! Also keep an eye out, more Yogscast stories coming soon and a sequel that already in progress. Life for the yogs is about to get a little harder. So stay tuned!


End file.
